The Grim Loud Adventures
by The Storyteller993
Summary: Lincoln forgott about Lucy's birthday . He nedeed a present really bad for his little sister, then he shows up . And because of a bet which he lost The Grim Reaper ends up as Lucy's birthday present being her friend forever living with the Loud Family. Now the Louds and Grim have multiple grim adventures. Also Humor category . I dont own the Loud House and the Grim Adventures
1. S1 : Ep 1: The Bet & The Challenges

_**Okay everyone we are finally back and this is a story request by **_**_Gamelover41592 . Two shows will unite in a parody crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy with The Loud House bringing The Grim Loud Adventures . And with that being said The Storyteller993 says to all of you enjoy and dont forget to review and follow and see yall next time . Be safe and peace everyone im out .Bye everyone ._**

* * *

**_S1 : Ep 1 The Bet & The Challenges _**

"Brithday present , birthday present" said Lincoln Loud sitting in his bed .

"Ohh hey everyone" said Lincoln looking at the audience .

"Youre probably wondering , Lincoln what do you mean birthday present ?! Well tommorow morning its Lucy's birthday she will be nine years old and i dont have a present yet for my gothic little sister" said Lincoln to the audience .

"My sisters already have birthday presents for her , even little baby Lilly has one . Now i know youre gonna say Lincoln how can you be the only one without a present for youre sister ?"said Lincoln again to the audience .

"Well i was so busy with Clyde working on our science project , that made me forget about Lucy birthday . But dont worry il find her a present before her birthday . How ?! Well i am not called the man with the plan without a reason" said Lincoln .

Suddenly Lincoln hears a few knocks at his door and opens the the door to see it was Geo the hamster of the Loud House inside his hamster ball .

"Hey Geo , hungry ?"asks Lincoln .

The little rodent nods his head and Lincoln picks him up and goes down to the kitchen to feed him . The house is ussualy more noisy but today everyone except Lincoln decided to spend the day at the mall giving Lincoln some time to find Lucy a birthday present for her as punishment for forgetting about her birthday .

" Okay Geo time for you to eat" said Lincoln . The litlle rodent was very happy until the ground starts shaking scarying the little rodent .

"What the ... that was the only thing Lincoln was able to say when he falls down on the ground because of the ground sudden shaking .

Lincoln noticed a weird light appear on the floor starting to take shape. Lincoln noticed that a black figure appearing in the kitchen hoding a giant scythe in his hand looking at the little rodent with a smile on his face .

"Hey what do you think youre doing ?"asks Lincoln.

The black figure hears the boy and turns around surprising Lincoln seeing the face of the black figure being a living skeleton .

"Wait a minute , a skeleton with a scythe ? Are you by amy chance the Grim Reaper ?"asks Lincoln .

"Umm... yeah thats me" said the Grim Reaper holding Geo in his sketeton hand .

"Wow" said Lincoln .

" Hey thats Lana' s hamster pet Geo. What are doing with him ?" asks Lincoln .

" Well i came to take the little rodent since his time has come" said the Grim Reaper.

" For real ?"asks Lincoln .

" Yes thats my job" said the Grim Reaper .

" Well sorry to break it to you but i cant let you take Geo" said Lincoln to the Grim Reaper .

"Sorry kid , but like i said this is my job and his time has come" said the Grim Reaper .

Lincoln was thinking how bad Lana will feel if Geo was taken away , but then an idea came to him .

"Mr. Grim no offense , but i still cant let you take away Geo. And to be honest i think youre lying to me saying youre the Grim Reaper" said Lincoln .

"Excuse me ? You think im lying ? I really am the Grim Reaper dont you see my face and my scythe ?" asks the Grim Reaper .

" Well , i seen many guys cosplaying alot" said Lincoln .

"But i really am the Grim Reaper" said the Grim Reaper .

"Sorry still not convinced " said Lincoln .

" But i really am the Grim Reaper" said the Grim Reaper starting to jump and cry.

"Okay , okay youre the Grim Reaper geez give it a rest i was only teasing you" said Lincoln surprised to see the Grim Reaper acting like a crybaby .

"What ? Kid you should be carefull because i know when youre time will come. Now if youl excuse me i have to go" said the Grim Reaper .

"Okay you can go and take Geo with you , on one condition only" said Lincoln .

"Say what ? Kid you cant make a condition to me" said the Grim Reaper .

"Then youre not taking Geo" said Lincoln .

"What ? Ohh fine you win , whats the condition?" ask the Grim Reaper .

"My condition is a bet" said Lincoln .

"A bet ?!" said the Grim Reaper surprised at what this kid was telling him .

" Yeah if you want Geo youl have to beat me in three types of challenges" said Lincoln .

"Okay" said the Grim Reaper .

" But if you lose ,Geo is saved and you will be my little sister 's nee friend and move here" said Lincoln .

"Fine , there is no way youl beat me" said the Grim Reaper .

"Will see about that. Ohh one more thing no supernatural powers , because that will be cheating" said Lincoln .

"Fine like i need my powers to beat a brat like you" said the Grim Reaper .

"And like i said , will see about that" said Lincoln .

_**Challenge 1 : Video Games **_

"The first challenge will be a video game contest . The one who scores the most points wins" said Lincoln .

" Hah , easy . But i must warn you i have never lost at any video game" said the Grim Reaper taking the video game controler .

"I won" said Lincoln surprising the Grim Reaper when he looked at the tv screen showing Lincoln the winner .

" What ? Wait a minute i was not ready" said the Grim Reaper complaining .

" You lost buddy so dont start crying" said Lincoln .

" Dammit" said the Grim Reaper .

_**Challenge 2 : Cooking**_

"Our next challenge will be a cooking contest" said Lincoln .

" Ha , this time victory will be mine .Cooking is one my greatest skills" said the Grim Reaper with a smile on his skeleton face .

" Okay then , will make cookies , and the winner will be on that has the most delicious cookies between us " said Lincoln .

" Ha , you fool making cookies is my trump card when il use Grandma Grim secret cookies recipe" said the Grim Reaper .

" Then let us begin... now" said Lincoln .

The Grim Reaper starts pouring flour , breaks a few eggs surprising even Lincoln how cal he as with this challenge . Lincoln then starts hearing the Grim Reaper singing.

_**"Ohh , Grim is in the kitchen**_

_**Making cookies **_

_**Making cokkies **_

_**Grim is in the kitchen **_

_**Making cookies **_

_**Making cookies "**_

After a couple of minutes both Lincoln and the Grim Reaper finished making the cookies. Now the moment of truth which one will win .

" Now since you are my guest Mr . Reaper please have a taste of my handmade cookies" said Lincoln .

"Why thank you" said the Grim Reaper taking a cookie from Lincoln 's plate . The Grim Reaper takes a bite , but saddly made of of bones the cookie falls down from his mouth .

"Ops" said Lincoln .

" No worry , i feelt at least the taste and there pretty good. But after youre gonna taste mine victory will be mine this time" said the Grim Reaper .

" Okay then" said Lincoln taking a cookie from the Grim Reaper's plate .After eating the cookie Lincoln was ready to give his answer on eho won the second challenge.

" Well i have to give credit to you Mr . Reaper these cookiees are much delicious then mine , so this round goes to you"said Lincoln .

" Ha i told you , Grandma 's secret cookies recipe never lets me down" said The Grim Reaper .

"Well then can i ask what is the secret recipe?" asks Lincoln .

" Well then my boy , the secret is you add bug parts and living bugs" said the Grim Reaper but noticed Lincoln was gone surprising him.

Lincoln was in the bathroom feeling sick after hearing from what these cookies where being made.

" Next time Lana wil judge"said Lincoln .

_**Challenge 3 : Bicycle Race**_

"Okay the score is one to one but the final challenge will be a bicycle race . If you wint this race Geo is still our and youl be Lucy's newest friend" said Lincoln .

"Then let us begin" said the Grim Reaper .

And thebicycle race begun with Lincoln in front , followed by the Grim Reaper next to him surprised how good this kid is good at this bicycle race .

"This is bad i might lose" said the Grim Reaper .

"Hey pay attention at the road Mr . Reaper" yells Lincoln .

But the Grim Reaper was to late and he crashes in a tree with every bone from his body scattered around the neighborhood .

"Ahh dang it" said the skeleton head of the Grim Reaper until he sees Lincoln in front of him .

"I told you to pay attention at the road .And because you didn't you lost Grim" said Lincoln .

"Wait Grim ?"Why are you calling me Grim ?"asks the Grim Reaper .

" That is youre nickname , Geo is still ours and you are gonna be Lucy's friend forever living with us" said Lincoln .

_**"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ yells Grim , his yelling was heard even in space .

_**The next day ...**_

" Happy birthday Lucy" said Lincoln and the rest of the Loud members and all of Lucy' s friends .

" Thank you everyone" said Lucy .

"Hey Lucy, wanna open my present ?"asks Lana .

"No , she will open my present first"said Lola .

" No mine" said Lana .

" No mine" said Lola and as ussual the twins started fighting with each other . Until Lynn Sr. steps in and starts to speak :

"Enough you two , everyone will get a chance to give Lucy her presents" said Lynn Sr.

" Youre father is right" said Lynn Sr.' s wife and mother of the loud siblings .

" Okay" said both the twins after they stopped fighting with each other .

With that being said everyone gaved Lucy her present one by one except for Lincoln who asked to be the last one and nobody semeed to be against his idea .

" Okay son youre the last one" said Lincoln 's father.

"Okay , hang on a second" said Lincoln bringing his present .It was a giant black box Lucy's favorite color .

"This is so embarassing" said Grim who was inside the box .

"Hey a deal is a deal, you lost fair and square" said Lincoln.

" Yeah , yeah you dont have to rubb it on my face" said Grim .

The loud family was surprised to see the giant black present and waited curios what was inside of it .

" Okay Lucy , happy birthday" said Lincoln to his little gothic sister .Lucy thanks her brother and opens the black box and was very surprised what was inside .

" Lucy meet the one and only Grim Reaper youre newest friend , that will live with us from now on" said Lincoln .

" Hey do something Grim" said Lincoln .

" Fine" said Grim using his scythe and creates huge storms and even opens extra dimensional portals.

" Wow he really is the real Grim Reaper , thank you so much dear brother i love you so much" said Lucy kissing his cheeks.

" My pleasure , little sister" said Lincoln .

" Hey everyone check out the Grim Reaper is here all thanks to my dear and sweet brother Lincoln" said Lucy to the rest of her family and friends but they were unconcious on the floor after seeing him .

Lincoln and Lucy where surprised about this and with that Lincoln starts to speak again to the audience :

"I have a feeling that life in the Loud Family will be very different from now on" said Lincoln to the audience .


	2. S1: Ep 2: He's alive Part 1

_**And here we are with the next Grim Loud Adventures season one episode 2 chapter 2. Glad to see people being interested in this story request. So let us beging the next Grim Loud Adventure .**_

_**S1 : Ep 2 He's alive Part 1**_

"Okay , Clyde see ya later" said Lincoln entrering the house . Lincoln goes straight to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich when he noticed Grim in the kitchen in an apron making cookies .

"Hey Grim , making cookies ?"asks Lincoln .

" Ohh hey Lincoln , yeah i'm making cookies for youre sister Lola for her tea party" said Grim .

"You seem to get used living with us , even if its been only two weeks" said Lincoln .

"Well youre family is really nice to me . Youre sister Lori asks for advice about the best dating places and asks me to open a portal to the big city so she can spend time with her boyfriend Bobby every single day , but dont worry she is not abusing me. In exchange for helping her bee with Bobby she is teaching me about the latest gadgets . Youre second sister Leni is sweet and has a great heart and knows so much about fashion , but her stupidity makes me wonder if she was born this way" said Grim.

"Heh thats Leni for sure" said Lincoln .

" Youre third sister Luna is very passionate about rock music . She took me to the mall and tried to make me wear some many punk rock clothes" said Grim .

"Glad to hear youre having a good time" said Lincoln again .

"Yeah , and youre fourth sister Luan told me some pretty good jokes and said to use them , when my friends from the underworld feel bored" said Grim again .

" What you think of Lynn?" asks Lincoln .

" Well she is very competitive and never lets me off the hook when i win a game" said Grim .

" Of course she does" said Lincoln feeling a little annoyed from what he heard from Grim .

" But she is a good kid . And her roommate Lucy is very dedicated to her poetry and i have never meet such a big fan of my work. But i dont know why i am so afraid of her , and yet i am supposed to scare people being the Grim Reaper" said Grim feeling really happy .

"Well thats Lucy fo you" said Lincoln .

" And thoose twins are adorable . Lana likes my bug cookies and Lola ... well she is a bit full of herself but she is a good kid" said Grim .

**"GRIM COME RIGHT THIS MINUTE WITH THOOSE COOKIES AND DONT FORGET THE TEA"** yells Lola from her room .

"Looks like her royal highness is calling me" said Grim going with the plate of cookies to Lola's room . Lincoln turns then his head to the audience and starts to speak :

"I dont really like tea parties , but maybe il make an exception this time around so that Lola wont do something stupid or ask Grim something to dangerous" said Lincoln to the audience .

The scene changes with Lincoln in Lola and Lana's room , with Lincoln sitting on little chair . Lucy and her bust statue of Edwin alongside and Grim .

" Why are you here Lucy?" asks Lincoln .

"Because Grim is my friend and want to make sure Lola wont turn him into something that doaent suit the Grim Reaper" said Lucy .

" Hey dont worry nothing bad will happen" said Lola hearing Lucy why she came to Lola' s tea party.

"Okay who wants more tea?"asks Lola .

"So Grim , how is life in the underworld?" asks Lucy .

"Well ... pretty good" said Grim .

"Will you take me there one day?"asks Lucy again .

"Sure if youre family will be okay with it" said Grim .

" I prefer this world thank you very much" said Lola hitting by accident Grim scythe and a red laser energy appears in the room going around the room until it hit Lucy' s bust statue Edwin.

"Watch it kiddo , my scythe is a very dangerous weapon" said Grim .

"Sorry" said Lola .

"Edwin are you okay?" asks Lucy .

"Of course i am" said a mysterious voice making everyone wonder where it came from .

"Hey dont look up down here" said the mysterious voice again .Everyone looks down and they got shocked to see that the one speaking was the bust statue of Edwin .

"Edwin youre alive?" asks Lucy surprised at the same time.

"Looks like it" said Edwin.

"But how ?" asks Lincoln .

"Because of my scythe . It has mutiple powers like bringing to life none living objects" said Grim .

"So my Edwin statue is alive . That is so great" said Lucy .

"Yeah , but dont worry i can make him again the way he was" said Grim getting ready to hit Edwin with his scythe , until Lucy steps in .

"Lucy get out of the way" said Grim .

"No way , i like him this way. Cant i keep him alive?" asks Lucy .

"No way , when something is brought to life there are always side effects that will make things even worst" said Grim .

"Like what ? He is gonna turn evil and eat everyone" said Lola .

"Hey why are looking at me like that?" asks Lola seeing Lincoln ,Grim and Lucy looking at her .

"Umm... I was going to say that these side effects can appear only if someone says something that is either good or bad giving a pupose the the living creature " said Grim .

"Well its not like i said it for real i was only joking" said Lola .

"Umm ... Lola" said Lincoln pointing at her look behind her .

Lola turns around and noticed Edwin flyng in the room with red eyes and tentacles coming down from his neck , grabbing Lola from the ground .

"This is not good , turn it back to normal Grim" said Lincoln .

"Dont , maybe he wont eat Lola" said Lucy . But then they saw something that came out from a horror movie , Edwin open his mouth showing sharp monster teeth .

"This is not good at all" said Lincoln to the audience .

"I agree with you kiddo" said Grim to Lincoln .

_**To be continued...**_


	3. S1: Ep 3: He's alive Part 2

**_And_**_** here we are with chapter 3 The Grim Loud Adventures . I appreciate for giving interest in thia story fic request also thia cahpter wont be very long which i apologise for that but il writte much more on the next one , so with that being said let us begin the second part of the previous chapter and the conclusion on how Grim and Lincoln will stop Edwin , or will Lucy stop him ? If you wanna find out check out this chapter . Be safe and see ya all next time with another Grim Adventure . See ya everyone.**_

* * *

_**S1 : Ep 3 He's Alive Part 2 .**_

"Grim is Edwin gonna really eat everyone?" asks Lincoln .

"Yes" said Grim .

"But he is just a statue , that cant be really possible can it ?"asks Lincoln again .

"My scythe can change everything with its powers, so nothing is impossible" said Grim .

"Umm ... Lincoln , Grim can you stop speaking and help me" says Lola almost about to burst in anger .

" Dont worry il save you" said Lincoln , but Edwin the bust statue monster grabs Lincoln with his tentacles and throws him into the wall . Lincoln was out cold and Grim was the only one who could stop Edwin .

"Sorry Lucy, but Edwin is a dangerous monster who must be dealt with" said Grim .

"Very well then , but you owe me for letting you destroy Edwin" said Lucy to Grim .

" Very well" said Grim until he noticed that his scythe was taken from his hands and it was in Edwin's tentacles.. Grim didn't expect this but he still tried to find a way to deal with Edwin .

" Hey gimme back my scythe" says Grim .

Edwin on the other hand used the scythe and opens up a portal which he plans to use it to escape not before he grabs Lucy also and leaves Grim alone with Lincoln. Grim manages to wake up and Lincoln and both of them leaves the twins room .

"Okay now what are we gonna do ?" asks Lincoln .

" Calm down Lincoln , he may have my scythe but whats the worst that can happen ?" asks Grim . Suddenly behind them they hear and huge explosiong and both Grim and Lincoln goes outside to see what is happening .

Outside both Grim and Lincoln noticed a giant portal opening in the sky in the city . Everyone was looking amazed and scared at the same time .

"You had open you sketleton mouth" said Lincoln looking annoyed at Grim .

"My bad" said Grim .

"Hey Lincoln what is going on here?" asks Lincoln's mother parking Vanzilla .

"Well ... " said Lincoln explaining his mom what just happen . Rita was surprised and scared to to hear that Lucy and Lola have been taken hostages.

"Lincoln Loud , if you dont save youre sisters then youre grounded until youl end up like Grim" said his mother.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean" said Grim .

"No offense , Mr . Reaper but this is also youre fault also for letting something so dangerous to happen" said Lincoln' s mother . Next thing Lincoln and Grim saw was that the portal in the sky was geeting bigger and bigger and then from the portal many creatures from the underworld started to appear .

"Can this day get even more worse ?" asks Lincoln .

"Umm ... Lincoln" said Grim poiting to look in the sky . Edwin appears outside from the portal also and he was 20 feet taller and scarier . His tentacles grabs every person that was nearby and roars making giant sound waves .

"Next tea party Lola hosts i'm going at Clyde" said Lincoln to the audience .

"How did this portal opened in the first place?" asks Lincoln .

"Well my scythe might have given Edwin the power to open up portals so that he can go where he wants" said Grim .

"And is there anyway to stop Edwin?" asks Lincoln .

"My scythe . If i can take it back . I can return Edwin to his normal size and make him a non living object again .

"Then hurry" said Lincoln 's mother showing that Edwin grabbed Lincoln's other sisters who were nearby , even Lynn sr . who was holding Lilly in his arms .

"Great just what we nedeed more hostages" said Lincoln .

"Wait i have a solution" said Grim .

"Okay i'm all ears" said Lincoln .

"Distract Edwin first , if i wanna get back my scythe" said Grim leaving Lincoln alone with his mother .

"And how am i supposed to do that?" asks Lincoln .

"I dunno know , think about it . I heard from youre sisters that you call yourself the man with the plan" said Grim .

"Well thats true" said Lincoln feeling proud of himself when he was brought back to reality when Edwin destroyed a buiding with one of his tentacles.

Edwin was roaring powerfull , scarying everyone . Well almost everyone Lucy had the same expression her face the whole time .

"How can youre still calm Lucy ?"asks Lola .

"Because something like this is not enough to scare me" said Lucy.

"Edwin please stop youre scarying everyone" said Lucy to Edwin .

"I dont think he is listening" said Lola .

"If youl return everything back to normal i swear il make you a another bust statue of youre loved one Griselda" said Lucy . Edwin heard what Lucy said and turns his head towards her and starts to speak :

" You promise?" asks Edwin .

"I promise" said Lucy .

"Awww ... thats totes sweet" said Leni .

" I also like happy moments Leni but this is not the time" said Lori .

Lincoln and Grim where about to start there plan when suddenly both of them noticed something they never expected . Edwin was putting Lucy down with Grim 's scythe in her hand.

"Aww come on my plan" said Grim.

"Thats what youre upset about ?" asks Lincoln .

"How did you do it Lucy ?" asks Lincoln .

"I made a deal with Edwin . Now use youre scythe and change evrything back to the way it was Grim" said Lucy .

"Okay , but next time i'm gonna save the day" said Grim swinging his scythe and hits the ground causing a huge explosion that made everything turn back the way it was .

"Hey we are back to my room" said Lola.

"But how ?" asks Lincoln .

"I turned time back so that nothing like this will start from the beginning" said Grim.

"Well as long as everything is back to normal i guess we can say everything turned out well" said Lincoln .

"Hey Lucy not taying anymore at the tea party?" asks Lola .

"Sorry , i have some things i need to take care of" said Lucy leaving the room .

" Any idea what that might be ?" asks Lincoln.

"Beats me" said Grim .

_**Later that day in Lucy 'room ...**_

Lucy was in her coffin bed writting on her diary what happen today. She was glad everything turned back to normal but she knew it was probably better this way . After that she puts her diary on the tablw and goes down to the kitchen to grab herself something to eat .

In her room we see on the table the bust statue of Edwin and next was another bust statue , it was Edwin's love Griselda , making Edwin smile .


	4. S1 : Ep 4: Driving Miss Hazy

_**And **_**here**_** we are with the next Grim Loud Adventure . Also this episode will be fusion between one loud house episode and an originial Grin Loud Adventure episode so with that being said enjoy .Bye .**_

* * *

_**S1: Ep 4 Driving Miss Hazy **_

Grim was in the living room watching tv , enjoying a nice quite time . He had to admit living in the loud house family at first though he will be abused by the loud sisters which it did not happen.

He told Lincoln how good it feelt being threated nice by Lori , Leni , Luna , Luan , Lynn , Lucy and the twins Lola and Lana . Lisa wqs also nice with him when of course she didn't used him for her wacky experiments .

There parents were also good people with him . Rita asked Grim to take care of the kids sometimes when she was too busy with her work . Lynn Sr. teached Grim all about his knowledge about cooking and even baby Lily enjoyed the company of Grim playing with him alot .

Suddenly the front door opens and Grim saw Lori , Leni who ad wearing a different green outift that looked like a racing type and Lincoln all of them looking wet. What could have happpen with them to get all that wet.

"Okay i think that went well" said Lincoln .

"What happend with you guys?"asks Grim as he came at them .

"Well its a long story . We tried to help Leni get her driving license but it didn't worked out pretty well" said Lincoln telling how everything happen . Grim was amazed when he heard what happen and looks at Lori dissapointed to hear that she could put her sister's life in danger .

"What?" asks Lori .

"Do you have no shame for what you did?" asks Grim looking at Lori .

" Hey i said i'm sorry already cut me some slack" said Lori trying to defend herself.

"Well for that no more open portals trip to see youre bf , if youl want to see hin then youl use Vanzilla instead of me " said Grim. Lori wanted to protest but i guess after what she did ,she couldnt blame Grim for being so upset .

"Aside from that , how about i try helpingLeni with her driving license" said Grim surprising everyone .

"Wait , really?" asks Leni feeling very happy for Grim wanting to help her out also .

"Sure" said Grim receving a big hug from Leni and kiss on his bone face . That made Grim having a face of a guy who received his first ever kiss and was totally happy .

"Grim are you okay ?" asks Lincoln seeing Grim 's goofy expression of happiness .

"Huh ? Ohh yeah anyway shall we begin ?" asks Grim .

"Umm ... sure but why are you doing this it has nothing to do with you" said Lincoln .

"Well i though that i could repay Leni back for always being nice to me ever since i came here . Of course i will make each one of you happy for being so nice with me , i need to pay my debts to you all" said Grim .

"Well okay , but how are you gonna do it ?" asks Lincoln .

"First il need Vanzilla then we can begin" said Grim .

After that the scene changes with Lincoln and Leni finding themselves in the underworld . Lucy was also with them after hearing that Grim 's plan involved going to the underworld which made Lucy wanting to come also .

"Wow so this is the underworld from where you came Grim ?" ask Lucy .

"Yes anyway let us begin" said Grim .

Grim was with Leni in front of Vanzilla and just like Lincoln told Leni how to drive , Grim did also just to be sure Leni got the idea again .

"Okay Leni ready ? And remember here you can drive without having problems with anyone you might hit since they are all dead and monsters" said Grim to Leni .

"Okay but we also need a driver instructor to see how well Leni does" said Lincoln .

"Hmm i think i know just the right person or demon" said Grim .

After a little whille Grim returned with little tubby green demon elephant surprising Leni , Lincoln and Lucy .

"Okay everyone meet Fred Fredburger , he is gonna be Leni 's personal driving instructor" said Grim .

"Hello" said Fred to everyone around .

"I dunno Grim , this guy dosent look that kinda smart" said Lincoln .

"Ohh and youre sister is ? No offense Leni" said Grim to her .

"None taken" said Leni .

"Come on Lincoln give Fred a chance i mean what could possibly go wrong ?" asks Grim .

_**After two minutes ...**_

Leni , Lincoln , Lucy , Fred and Grim were running from many monsters who looked very angry at them.

"What possibly could go wrong huh ?" asks Lincoln .

"My bad , i never knew that going out of control with Vanzilla in each of these monsters houses could end up like this" said Grim . After a whille the group lost all the monsters who where chasing them .

"Okay let us try one more time , and this time let us try in the forest of the underworld" said Grim .

_**After another two minutes ...**_

The group was running again but this time they were being chaased by monster animals also very angry at them . The group was back again at the Loud House thinking what can they do to help Leni with her driver license .

"Maybe Leni is not cut out for being a driver" said Lincoln .

"Nonesense everyone can get there drivers license if they really try" said Grim .

"Easy for you to say since this Leni we are talking about , no offense Leni" said Lincoln to his sister .

"None taken" said Leni .

It was late at night and Grim was in the living room still thinking how Leni could take the drivers license test , until an idea pop out of his bone head .

"Thats it" said Grim .

_**The next day ...**_

"You did what ?" asks Lincoln after he heard Grim of what he did .

"As you heard i brought Vanzilla to life using my scythe so Leni can now take the drivers license" said Grim feeling proud of himself .

"Grim are you nuts ? . Did you forgot what happen last time when Lucy 's bust statue Edwin was brough to life" said Lincoln .

"Hey chill it wont happen like last time , i swear" said Grim .

"I dunno about this idea of yours seems kinda risky bringing back to life Vanzilla so you can help Leni with her driver license" said Lincoln .

"Relax nothing bad will happen" said Grim to Lincoln .

"Yeah kid chill" said Fred appearing behind them .

"Okay how did you get in ?"asks Lincoln .

Later that day Grim and Lincoln waited for Leni to return and that is what it happen . Leni was so happy when she showed Grim and Lincoln her driving license . Lincoln was surprised at this , that Grim 's plan might have worked out in the end .

"See Lincoln nothing bad happen" said Grim to him .

" Well i guess , anyway congrats Leni" said Lincoln to his sister .

"Awww , thank you Lincoln" said Leni giving both Lincoln and Grim a big hug . After that Lincoln turn his attention to the audience when Leni and Grim left the room .

"I guess everything did worked out in the end for Leni" said Lincoln to the audience when he heard a knocka t the door and goes to see who is it .

Once Lincoln opened the door he frozen at what he is seeing many angry people at his door , the monster and animals feom the underworld angry also and behind them Lincoln saw Vanzilla chasing the Mr . Grouse trying to est him and the city was in flames .

"Yeah it worked out" said Lincoln again to the audience with weak smile on his face and the scene turns black .


	5. S1 : Ep 5: Rita vs Grim

_**And we are back with the next Grim Loud Adventure . So hope everyone is ready cause things are about to go crazy . See ya all next time everyone . Be safe .**_

* * *

_**S1: Ep 5 Rita vs Grim**_

We see Rita Loud on the living room watching a new show that the loud mother found it to be very interesting . The kids were at school , Lynn Sr. took Grim at fishing , and little baby lilly was sleeping in her crib so the loud mother can enjoy some peace and quiet on her day off from work .

"And now we are at the ending of our show today , thank you again for watching Do you think you know with who youre living with ?" said the host of the tv show the loud mother was watching .

"This show is amazing" said the loud mother .

"But before i leave here are some questions" said the tv host .

"Ohh this should be good" said Rita .

"Do you fear that youre kids could be in danger ?" asks the host .

"Everytime" said Rita .

"Did they entered in some pretty nasty stuff?" asks again the host .

"Hmm... probably that one time with Lucy 's statue brought to life" said Tita .

"Do you know who put youre kids in danger ?" asks the host .

"That would be Grim" said Rita .

"Can you call yourself a mother , for letting youre kids in such bad thing ?!" says the host .

"Well...

"Of course you cant call yourself a parent . Because youre responsible of it , thats why be more carefull with the friends of youre kids . Until next time you have watched Do you think you know with who youre living with ?!" says the host .

Rita hearing that remembers even that time when Grim tried to help Leni to get her driver's license that went wrong in the end and Leni had to give back her driver license. Ever since Grim came to live with the louds things have been really weird .

"Nah , Grim is a nice friend to the kid , he wouldn't put them in danger or be a bad influence right ?" asks Rita Loud .

Later that day everyone was in the kitchen eating the fish Lynn Sr. And Grim caught . Everything looked normal until...

"Grim i heard you you failed to help Leni with her driver 's license " said Lola .

"Well maybe next time i will probably help Leni get her driver"s license" said Grim . Hearing this Rita Loud was happy that Grim is taking interest in helping the kids , until Lola said something that caught the attention of her mother .

"Like when i asked to scare the contestants in the miss peagent contest last week and everything turned out worst for me ?"asks Lola .

"Grim what is Lola talking about?" asks Rita .

"Well i accidentally forgot my scythe at the peagent contest and Lola was playing with it and she accidentally open a portal that sucked the contests and there families in another dimension anf they almost got eaten alive by a giant monster" said Grim feeling ashamed of himself .

"Please continue" said Rita .

" Well for short me and Lola went after everyone and i almost lost Lola for good" said Grim .

" What ?" said Rita getting out of her chair .

" But everything turned out okay , except that youre daughter was banished to participate in any other peagent contest blamking her because i was there" said Grim .

"That is nothing Grim . Remember when two days ago i took you to one of my favorite shopping places ? You got so angry because of the heat that you almost used youre scythe on me" said Lori .

"Dude you think that was worst ? I went at my favorite music shop yesterday and Grim 's friend Fred pushhed the button in case of an alarm fire and when the cops got at the shop they found me and i received a ticket over 200 dollars from the cops thinking that i was playing a prank" said Luna .

"Grim where have you been at that time ? And why didn't you explained to the cops?" ask Rita .

"I was busy sending Fred bacl that i didn't knew about it only i after i saw the ticket , luckly youre hsuband paid with the money he tried to keep for black days" said Grim .

"So why am i finding out now ?" asks Rita .

"We didn't wanted to worry you" said Grim in his defense .

"You know something Grim , forget it youre a bad influence for my kids . So i want you to leave my house and go back from where you came from" said Rita .

"What ? But mom Grim is my best friend since Lincoln brought him here" said Lucy .

" No buts , young lady" said Rita .

"Now Grim get out of my house now" said Rita with a much serious tone .

"Very well" said Grim getting ready to leave but trips and his scythe crashes on the ground opening a portal with a giant tentacle creature coming from the portal and grabs everyoneand takes them inside the portal .

Rita and Grim woke up and found themselves in the underworld but with only the two of them . Rita looks around and dosent spot her kids and husband and turns at Grin with an angry face .

"This is all youre fault . I should have listenned to the host of my favorite show that i am a bad parent letting my kids hang out with you" said Rita .

"Show ? What show?" asks Grim .

"Do you think you know who youre living with ?!" said Rita .

"Ma'am you have weird tv shows" said Grim .

" Says the one who watches cooking shows using gross ingredients" said Rita.

"Look ma'am i swear i can find them" said Grim .

"Hah , yeah right" said Rita getting Grim mad also from what he just heard .

"Excuse me ? You think i cant find youre kids ? Is that it ?" asks Grim .

" Please the only thing you can find is nothing else then trouble" said Rita .

"Well excuse me for trying to make up for my mistakes" said Grim .

"I fact without me , you dont know where youre kids are at this moment" said Grim again .

"Ohh wanna bet?" asks Rita .

"How about if i prove to you that i can find my kids and husband safe and sound and return them back home without youre help" said Rita to Grim .

"Yeah right , like that is gonna happen , but fine i accept . And if i win then youl have to apologise to me for calling me a bad influence on youre kids" said Grim .

"Because you really are a bad influence . If you wouldn't have tripped then neither one of us would have be here" said Rita .

"Watch you tone , youre still speaking with the Grim Reaper" said Grim.

"Ohh yeah and what are you gonna do you pack of bones?" asks Rita with a smirk of her face .

"Ahh shut up" said Grim and with both him and Rita started fighting with each other covering themselves in dust . Only things you could seee was there hands , legs and heads. They never paid attention that they started moving until they fall down .

Both Rita and Grim found themselves in a cave and they were not alone at all . In a corner they saw a giant octopus with Rita 's kids and her husband .

"FOUND THEM!"said both Grim and Rita at the same time surprising the giant octopus and the rest of the loud family. .

"Mom , Grim" said Lucy .

"Now then time to save my family" said Rita .

"Hold it you mean i have to save them" said Grim .

"Hey i found them first , i win the bet and now i'm gonna show everyone how much how great i 'am and how lame you are" said Rita .

"Excuse me ? Lame ? Well at least i dont have a lame job" said Grim.

"What ? My job is lame ?At leasr its normal then youre job" said Rita.

"Mmmm...guys" said Lincoln .

"WHAT?!" said both Rita and Grim .

"Can you save us first ? Then fight with each other" said Lincoln .

"My pleasure" said Rita.

"No , you mean i 'm gonna save them" said Grim.

"No way, they are my family find your own" said Rita.

"Ohh yeah ? Then i challenge you to a duel" said Grim .

"A duel ?" asks Rita .

"Yeah you against me " said Grim ready to use his scythe .

"My pleasure" said Rita punching her fists.

"I cant believe this" said Lori .

"Neither do i" said the giant octopus .

"Wait ? You can speak ?" asks Lucy .

"Of course i'm not a dummy monster" said thr giant octopus .

"So can you release us, please" said Leni .

"Yeah sure" said the octopus creature.

"Thanks i guess" said Lincoln .

"I bet you thought i was gonna eat you didn't you ?"asks the giant octopus .

"Yeah" said the loud siblings and there father.

"Nah i' m vegetarian. i only wanted to play with someone" said the giant octopus .

"So i guess we have to stop them" said Lincoln .

"Nah i dont think you guys need to . You can use my portal , i was gonna use it when a portal was open by the Grim Reaper .

"Ohh , thanks should we stop them ?" asks Luna pointing at the fight between Grim and Rita .

"Nah , i dont think they will listen to us , lets just let them blow off some steam. So who wants to go at Burp & Burger ?" asks Lynn Sr.

"We do" said the loud siblings leaving with there father and let Grim and Rita to handle there problems and the screen turns black .


	6. S1 : Ep 6: The Mysterious Egg Part 1

_**And welcome back to the next Grim Loud Adventure . Hope youl like it and will see each other on the next Grim Loud Adventure , ohh almost forgot this chapter episode will be in more part so the first one wont be very long so**_** w****ith**_** that being said let us begin . Be safe , peace .**_

_**S1 : Ep 6 The Mysterious Egg Part 1**_

A few weeks have passed and Rita and Grim still havent forgiven each other , they barely spoke these past few days and it was starting to get really annoying for the rest of the Loud family but this time things will go really interseting and akward for them .

Grim was in the bassement placing a chest trunk in the most darker corner of the basssement ,when suddenly Leni comes behind him and scares him to death .

"Leni please dont start acting like Lucy" said Grim .

"Sorry Grimmy" said Leni .

"Thank you ... wait did you just called me Grimmy ?" asks Grim .

"Yeah after a whille i give my new friends a nickname. Why dont you like it ?" asks Leni .

Seeing her face almost upset Grim feelt sorry and told her that its okay , which in response Leni hugged Grim that made him blush . This was the second time he blush in front of Leni, the first time happened when Grim tried to help her with her driving license .

Why was Grim feeling this way around Leni was something did not understood yet , ohh but believe me he will find out later on .

"So what are doing here ?" asked Leni .

"Well this is my chest trunk , and i wanna place it somewhere safe in this house" said Grim .

"Why ?" asks Leni .

"Well inside this chest trunk there supernatural things that mortals are not ready yet for them" saidd Grim .

"Can i please take a look , pretty please" said Leni to Grim with puppy dog eyes .

"Well ... i dont know" said Grim but seeing one more time her puppy dog eyes Grim face palmed himself wondering if Leni is much more stronger then the Grim Reaper himself if he is giving up so easy .

"Okay , but just one peek and thats it , got it Leni ?" asks Grim .

"Got it" said Leni .

And with that Grim opens the chest trunk and shows Leni what is inside the chest trunk . Leni looks around and sees a book named " The Evil Book" and some other stuff . Leni then noticed a giant egg and wonders if she can take it out . But she remembers that she promised Grim to only peek and decided to return back later to take the egg out of the chest trunk .

_**Later that day ...**_

Leni returns to the bassement and looks around sees that Grim is not anywhere , so she goes straight at the chest trunk and opens it finding the giant egg still inside of it . Leni takes the egg and goes back up stair but first she closes the chest trunk so that Grim wont find out .

Up stairs Leni manages to go to her room withoutnbeing spotted by the rest ofher family , or that is what she thought at first when she sees Lori in her room texting to Bobby , but Leni was lucky that Lori didn't looked whille she put the giant egg under her bed . .

"Umm ... Leni is everything okay ?" asks Lori seeing Leni acting more weird then ussual .

"What ? What egg ? I dunno anything about it" said Leni .

"O... kay anyway , Bobby texted me saying that a friend of him saw you and wants to know you" said Lori .

"Really ?" said both Leni and Grim at the same time surprising both Lori and Leni with Grim's sudden appearence .

"Grim were you spying on our conversation ?" asks Lori .

"Who me ? Never i pinky swear" said Grim with a forced smile on bone face .

"Okay i believe you"said Leni .

"Really Leni youre believing him ?" asks Lori .

"Well duh , he pinky swore" said Leni making Lori face palm herself for how easy can Leni believe anybody even when they are lying .

"Anyway who is this guy ?" asks Leni changing the conversation , even Grim was interested about this also .

"Well he lives in Booby's city , but if you want to meet him i can go get Vanzilla" said Lori .

"Why not use Grim's scythe to open a portal to got to Great Lake City ?" asks Leni .

"Grim says i am still grounded for what i did to you for the whole driver license incident so i dunno know when he will forgive me" said Lori .

"Grimmy can you please forgive my sister this time , pretty please?" asks Leni .

"Well... that was all Grim could say when he saw again Leni's puppy dog eyes feeling defeated again by Leni .

"Okay" said Grim.

"Thank you so much Grimmy" said Leni hugging Grim and kissed his bone face that Grim was red like a tomato . After that Leni released agrim remember about the giant egg ubder her bed and start to speak :

"Can we go tommorow i need to prepare myself" said Leni .

"Fine by me" said Lori .

"Yeah... that is fine by me also" said Grim with a red face with steam coming out from his eyes and mouth looking at the ceiling .

"Grim arw you feeling okay ?" asks Lori .

"Yeahhhhhhhh" said Grim still looking at the ceiling .

"Youre weird" said Lori .

" I think its adorable and funny right Grimmy ?" asks Leni .

"Yeahhhhh" said Grim still looking up at the ceiling .

"Leni why are you calling Grim , Grimmy ?" asks Lori .

"Its his nickname , pretty cool right ?" asks Leni .

"I guess" said Lori .

It was later at night and everyone was asleep , all except Leni who was trying to sleep with the giant egg that was in her arms .

"You know i dunno why , but i feel like i am youre mommy" said Leni looking at the giant egg around her arms .

"Pretty silly , i know but thats how i feel about. And sorry if Grimmy was keeping you locked inside that chest trunk . I will speak with him about keeping you looked i swear and i am gonna scold him" said Leni .

"Wow its getting pretty late time for bed. Good night my baby egg" said Leni turning off her flashlight so Leni can rest . She a big day ahead tommorow so she nedeed to rest .When Leni closed her eyes the giant egg started to glow green .


	7. S1 : Ep 7: The Spider Part 2

_**And welcome back to the next Grim Loud Adventure . Hope youl like it and will see each other on the next Grim Loud Adventure , this is the second part **__**. Be safe **_

_**S1 : Ep 7 The Spider Part 2**_

It was the next day and Leni wakes up and discovers that the egg she had in her hands was no more . She looks around her room and see many egg parts in every corner of the room. Leni starts to hear something weird and she looks and sees something that turn her white .

_**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**_ yells Leni so loud that it was heard in the entire Royal Woods , and next thing everyone was in Leni' s room .

"Leni why are you yelling so early in the morning ?"asks Lincoln .

"I.. i saw a spider" says Leni .

"So whats the big deal ?"asks Grim .

"Ohh right you dont know Grim . Leni is afraid to death of spiders" said Lincoln .

"Ohh come on , it cant be that bad" said Grim coming close to Leni , big mistake Leni sees only the image of spiders in front of her and attacks Grim with so much anger , that it was nedeed by the rest of the louds to save Grim .

"Grim are you okay ?" asks Lucy .

"I dont know anymore" said Grim shaking like a leaf .

"Yep , Leni broke Grim . But hey where is that spider?" asks Lola .

"Over there" said Lincoln pointing at the ceiling . Everyone sees a giant spider on ceiling , except for Leni who passes out .

"That is no ordinary spider. That is a underworld spider from my trunk chest" said Grim starting to recover from Leni' s attack .

"Trunk chest ?" asks Lincoln .

"Yeah , but ... ohh no" said Grim starting to understand everything.

"Leni must have taken out from my trunk chest a spiser egg thinking she could use it for something" said Grim .

"Why did you have a spider egg in youre trunk chest ?" asks Lincoln .

"I have many dangerous stuff in there . I keep them there so nobody can use them" said Grim .

"Well it definetly didn't work" says Lola .

"This was not supposed to happen if Leni didn't took out the spider egg" said Grim .

"Well what are we gonna do now ? Leni has an important meeting today and with her out cold i dont think she will go before that giant spider is taken out" said Lori .

"Look guys you go to that meeting . The rest of use will try to deal with that" said Lincoln .

"You sure you guys can handle this?" asks Grim .

"Hey there is a reason i'm called the man with the plan" said Lincoln proud of himself .

"Actually there is nno reason , you like to call yourself like that" said Lisa .

"Thanks for destroying my moment Lisa" said Lincoln .

Later that day , Lincoln and the rest of the louds tried to deal with the giant spider whille Grim , Leni and Lori were at Great Lake City.

"Okay man with the plan , what you plan to do ?" asks Luna.

"Well we could try to call it , maybe it can work" said Lincoln .

"What ? Like a dog ?" asks Luna .

"Well this is all i have for the moment . Sorry i never dealt with giant spiders from the underworld so far" said Lincoln .

"Hey giant scary spider . Come here boy , come on " said Lincoln to the giant spider .But the spider grabs Lincoln in his web and places him on the ceiling .

"Well that sure webbed someone hahaha get it ?!" said Luan annoying her family with another pun , except for her father who liked her pun .

"I hope the others are having a better day then us" said Lynn jr

_**Great Lake City ...**_

Lori and Bobby were with Leni at the Casagrande house waiting for the boy who wants to meet Leni . Grim was outside waiting for this day to end so that he can deal with a giant spider back home .

But Grim had some other problems to deal with . Like who is the boy that Leni was supposed to meet . Was he going to highschool like Leni ? Did he had a bad reputation ? Did he was part of a notorious group of people . So many questions Grim wanted to know an answer.

Finally Grim noticed a boy at the Casagrande door . From what Grim could see he was a boy wearing white t - shirt , blue jeans and white sneakers .

Grim noticed a guitar on his back , definetly a musician . How could Grim compete with that . Wait why did he had to compete again ? So many questions Grim wanted an answer .

"Please , just a short meeting . Nothing else" said Grim having a worried skull face .

"Hey Leni , guess what the boy i here" said Lori.

But Leni didn't heard her sister she was still in total shock seeing that giant spider. In Leni 's mind she wss only seeing her family eaten alive by the giant spider and laying many giant egg spiders starting to hatch and take over the world .

_**"Spiders ? Disgusting creatures who needs to be destroyed by any means necesary" **_said Leni to herself .

"Leni ? Hello the boy is here" said Lori to her sister with the boy next to her . Suddenly everyone gets surprised when she gets up on her feet and goes at the boy gives him a giant big kiss on the lips shocking everyone , even Grim who came to the window to see what is happening .

"This is all i can say to you right now. Please call me" said Leni .

"Uhhh ... okay. But were are going ?" asks the boy .

"Going home . I have to destroy a giant spider monster from the underworld" said Leni leaving the Casagrnde house .

"Is she always like that ?" asks the boy .

"No she is much more sweet then you think . Probably you dont want to see her anymore" said Lori .

"No way , she is to damm sweet here give her this , my name and phone number" said the boy to Lori .

Back at the loud house , Leni enters her rooma and noticed her family webbed on the ceiling .

"Hey Leni how was the meeting ?" asks Lana.

"Good , where is that monster ?" asks Leni .

"He went to the bassement" said Lana .

"Good" said Leni leaving her family stuck on the ceiling .

"Ummm... Leni where did you get that giant bazooka ?" asks Lincoln .

"From Flip" said Leni .

"Why would Flip sell a bazooka ?" asks Lincoln .

"Really that its what you worrying ?" asks Luna .

Leni was in the bassement with her bazzoka ready to take out the giabt spider .

"Okay you monster , time to deal some justice" said Leni .

The giant spider appears in front of her looking very scary . Leni was still trembling a little but if she wanted to pass her fear for spiders . This was the moment Leni was ready, well almost .

"Ready you monster . Time to take you out" said Leni starting to shoot with her bazzoka .

Alot of noises was heard in the bassement scarying even the louds when they heard so many noises .

"You think she is winning ?" asks Lola .

"Well from all the noises and destruction i say maybe" said Lucy .

"What is going on here ?" asks Rita loud coming home.

" Well ...

That wss the only thing Lincoln was able to say when his mother started to speak again :

"Wait let me guess the spider wss to much for you and Leni is trying to destroy it all by herself" said Rita loud .

"Yeah pretty much" said Lola .

The loud were freed and they all went tos ee what is going on in the basement . But when they arrived there nothingnwws there , just a giant crater and outside they saw Leni fighting the giant spider .

"Is that bazzoka ?" asks Rita .

"Yeah" said all of her kids .

Lori and Grim finally reaches home and see all the chaos .

"I guess you guys had a hard day" said Grim .

"Grim will talk later , help my sister" said Lincoln .

"I'm on it" said Grim .

"Grim ?" asks Leni seeing Grim appearing next to her .

"Il take it from over here" said Grim .

But Grim was thrown away just like that and the giant spider was on top of Leni .

The rest of the louds face palm themselves seeing how pathetic Grim was in front of Leni .

Leni closed her eyes and was about to get eaten but when she heard the next words was something she was surprised .

"Mommy" said the giant spider .

"Huh ?" asks Leni wondering if she heard her right .

"Mommy" said the giant spider again .

Leni was wondering if this giant spider was different . All her childhood Leni was afraid to death of spiders , but this is the first was the first time a spider was saying something weird .

"Mommy ? Who me ?" asks Leni trying to touch the giant spider but she changed her mind in the last second remembering how disgusting spiders are.

The spider releases Leni and Leni still wonders if this was really happen .

"Leni are you okay ?" asks Lincoln .

"I ... i ... dont know" said Leni .

Grim finally returns back , but with some backup , surprising the louds .

"Ummm... Grim who are these guys ?" asks Lucy .

"This is are some underworld zoo workers . Giant spiders in the underworld are very faimous .These guys will handle the rest of them " said Grim .

"Mommy?" asks the giant spider being taken by the underworld zoo workers. Leni was wondering what to do , one side of her was happy that the spider was taken away from her but the other side was wondering if she should stop them , but then ...

"No ...

"Leni are okay ?" asks Lincoln .

"Spiders , are disgusting , worthless ugly creature. Forget about take them to a zoo kill them , burn them , just destroy all of these mistakes of nature" said Leni finally calming herself down .

"Mommy" said thegiant spider with tears in his eyes.

"Dont you dare call me like that , just... die" said Leni leaving everyone in shock.

"Wow you guys were right she is terrified of spiders , but i never though she can hate tem so much" said Grim .

"I think its because she is having weird feelings at the moment" said Lori going after her sister .

"So what about him ?" asks Lana

"Well he will be taken away , and hope Leni will return to her normal self" said Grim .

"All of us are hopping that" said Lucy .

_**Evening ...**_

Leni was in her room wondering about everything that has happened today . Even she had a hard time to belive how much steam she left out . Lori tried to cheer her up saying she got the boy's fphone number and his name Danny .

"Lori ?"asks Leni .

"Yeah?!" says Lori .

"Do you think i went overboard today ?"asks Leni .

"Leni try to forget about today" said Lori .

"Okay" said Leni . After that Leni went to the restroom still wondering what was with her starting to burst out like that .

"No , i did what was right" said Leni .

"But still ... no those guys are to weak . Spiders must be destroyed , taking him away was nothing . If they are to afraid then i'l finsih the jobs. Leni goes back to the living room and looks in the phone book for a good spider exterminator .

Leni looked at all the names who can find but none semmed like a real pro until she noticed an interesting exterminator name .And with that she started to type down the phone number .

"Leni are okay ?" asks Grim coming down .

"Yeah , i am" said Leni .

"Look , try not to push yourself . You had a hard day" said Grim .

"Thanks Grimmy" said Leni .

"Okay back to bussines" said Leni after Grim left the living room .

Leni start typing down the phone number hopping this will make her feel much better .

Finally after a short whille someone responded at the other end of the line .

"Yeah" said a voice at the other phone line .

"Hello youre Hoss Delgado ?" asks Leni .

_**To be continued ...**_


	8. S1: Ep 8: Hoss Delgado Part 3

_**And we are finally back with ! So without being said let us begin. Ohh one more thing everyone this chapter will not be very long at all cause i had some internet connection problems so until the solution is fixed il rush a little this chapter because i fear il lose my internet connection again but i 'm going to write much more as soon as i fix my internet connection problem .Bye.**_

* * *

_**S1: Ep 8 Hoss Delgado Part 3**_

"So this is Royal Woods" said a mysteroius man that was at the front entrance of the city . This man has red hair a black eyepach on his right eye and wears black clothesnwith brown boots .His right arm was totaly different from a normal hand being made of some sort of steel .

"Excuse me young on . Can you please tell me where can i find the Loud residence" asks the mysterious man .

"Ohh if youre looking for that place , come il show you" said the young boy being none other then Lincoln 's best friend Clyde Mcbride . After a whille Clyde showed the mysterious man the loud house .

"This is it" said Clyde .

"Thank you" said the mysterious man to Clyde .

"Ohh do you mind if ask who are you ?"asks Clyde .

"Hoss... Hoss Delgado" said the mysterious man that goes by the name of Hoss Delgado.

After knocking at the door of the Louds , the door opens revealing none other then Leni .

"Thank you for coming" said Leni to Hoss.

"So what kinda problem you have?" asks Hoss entering the loud's house .

"Spider problems , big supernatural spider problems" said Leni .

"Understood" said Hoss.

"Leni what are you doing ?" asks Grim coming with the rest of the louds in the living room .

"Finishing the job you couldnt that is to to take care of that giant spider" said Leni .

"So are you saying you fired a supernatural hitman?. Leni that is mean" said Lincoln .

"Quiet kid , this young lady is doing something good and after il deal with that giqnt spider , next is you Grim Reaper" said Hoss Delgado.

"And what can you do ?" asks Lola .

Hearing this Hoss shows his metalic arm and turns it into a machine gun and starts shooting everything . The louds dodged the incoming attacka nd noticed after it was done the house in a total mess.

"This is what i can do , need more examples little girl?" asks Hoss.

"No i'm good" said Lola .

"Leni spiders from the underworld can gain knowledge and can grown twice and can be very deadliest" said Grim .

"Enough , girl shall we go?" asks Hoss.

"Okay" said Leni surprising everyone having Grim's scythe and knowing how to use it .

"Leni how did you ...said Grim but wws cut short by Leni .

"Luck i guess" said Leni opening a portal and goes with Hoss inside of it and throws Grim 's scythe on the floor.

"This is bad , really , really bad . We must go to the underworld and stop that hitman before he does even something more stupid alongisde with Leni" said Lori .

"Well at least she didn't took my scythe it could have gone even worse" said Grim .

"So whats the plan ?" asks Lucy .

"Why are you all lookinga t me like that ?"asks Lincoln .

"Because youre the man with the plan and now its time to show it why are you called like that" said Lisa .

"I'm just a kid i cant do it" said Lincoln.

"So youre gonna let Leni turn into a girl who will always try to solve her problem with violence ?" asks Grim .

"Well no , but i dont know", but il try and do my best" said Lincoln .

"Thats my boy , now everyone go and bring back Leni" said Lynn Sr.

"I will dad" said Lincoln

"Take care of kids Grim , if everything will turn out then i'l forgive you for what happen so far since you came" said Rita .

"I will , i swear it on my scythe" said Grim.

"Everybody ready ?" asks Grim .

" Ready" said the loud kids .

_**to be continued ...**_

* * *

_**And this is were i 'm gonna stop at the moment . Once again sorry for being short , il make it up on the next chapter .**_


	9. S1 : Ep 9: Trip to the Underworld Part 4

_**And we are finally back once again ! Enjoy chapter 9 part 4 of the saga . One more thing in the last part that for next time the first season grim loud adventures will end but will return soon with the second season . Be safe and Peace everyone .**_

* * *

_**S1: Ep 9 Trip to the Underworld Part 4**_

"Finally third time i came to the underworld" said Lucy .

"You can act like a fangirl if you want dude" said Luna.

"Dont push it" said Lucy.

"Can we please concentrate , we are here to get Leni not for sightseeing" said Grim .

"Sorry" said Lucy.

"So whats the plan ?" asks Lori .

"Well we should start looking at all the places Leni has been forbidden after the whole driver's licence incident" said Lincoln .

"Is that a good idea who knows how will they react after seeing you , Grim and Lucy after what happend last time" said Lynn jr.

"Not really" said Grim.

_**After five minutes ...**_

"Why am i not surprised ?"asked Lincoln running alongside with his sisters and Grim.

"This happened last time ?" asks Lori .

""You have no idea" said Lincoln .

Meanwhille Leni and Hoss were walking around the underworld city , until Leni spots a shop with lots of nice clothes .

"OMG , i have to get those clothes after we eliminate all the spiders" said Leni .

"You really hate them dont you?" asks Hoss

"Hate ?.Wrong i despise them" said Leni looking very angry .

"Well as long as youl pay me i will eradicate them" said Hoss .

"Youl get youre money but only after you them out , especially the one that dare to make me feel weird" said Leni .

"Weird ?" asks Hoss.

"Yeah , i told you that i had that egg that hatched . It turned out it was a spider and dared calling me mommy" said Leni .

"And what is wrong in calling you mother ?"asks Hoss .

"It's a spider . I am a human get it ?" asks Leni .

"Okay , okay i get it chill" said Hoss .

_**Meanwhille ...**_

Lincoln his sisters and Grim finally managed to escape the underworld monsters , that was the good news the bad news they still didn't found Leni and Hoss .

"Man no many times i come to this place i cant get used to it" said Lincoln .

"Speak for yourself" said Lucy .

" Uhhh ... sorry to burst youre bubbles guys, but we still havent found Leni and Hoss" said Lori .

"Right sorry" said Lincoln .

"Guys i have some news" said Grim.

"What is it ?" asks Lincoln .

"All that run lead us to the underworld zoo . I think Leni is already here" said Grim.

"What makes you say that ?"ask Lynn jr.

"Because we are the front door or the former door that wss smashed down by Hoss so they can take out that spider monster" said Grim poiting at the door from the ground .

"Well at least we dont have to riiing at the door ... hahaha get it ?!" said Luan annoying everyone for her pun .

"No time for jokes Luan we are here to find Leni and bring her back home nothing else" said Lori .

"I have to agree with Lori , this is no time for jokes Luan" said Grim .

"Sorry guys"said Luan .

"Anyway shall we go ?" asks Lincoln .

"Lead the way bro" said Luna.

Lincoln his sisters and Grim entered the underworld zoo. The louds seen many scary and creepy monsters but no sight of Leni yet neither Hoss .

"So this is the underworld zoo , cool place" said Lucy .

"Glad you like it , but i cant see Leni yet" said Lincoln .

"Will find her Lincoln , dont worry" said Grim.

"Lana what are you doing?" asks Lola .

"Nothing" said Lana.

"Are you trying to open the cages so you can take home all the underworld animal monsters ?" asks Lola.

"What makes you think that ?"ask Lana trying to hold all the monsters in her hands. Lola facepalms herself wondering how they are twins but act so different .

After some walk the gang finally spots Leni and Hoss in front of a cage . Grim angered of Leni's behavior like leaving home and come to the underwolrd with a total stranger .

"Leni will you please stop act like a brat ? .Can we please go home ?"asks Grim.

"Step aside , demon if this girl wants to kill all spider monsters" said Hoss threatening Grim changing his metal arm into a shotgun . Grim was not scared even a little about Hoss ,and if Hoss wanted to play with the Grim Reaper so be it .

"Dont make me use my scythe against you" said Grim .

"You wanna dance with me ?. So be it the world will thank me to destroy the Grim Reaper" said Hoss. Seeing that Grim and Hoss are about to rumble Leni goes between them trying to stop aa fight that might hurt her family .

"Enough you two. Nobody who is my friend is gonna fight among themselves"said Leni .

"Out of the way Leni" said Grim .

"Leni , can we please go home ?. I have like a date in a couple of hours with Bobby so can we please stop this ?"asks Lori .

"Lori is right Leni come lets go home" said Lincoln .

"Come on you guys please i must destroy the spider monster" said Leni .

"Ok Leni then go destroy him , if that will make you feel better . Hope youl can live with that after youl feel better, here take my scythe and use it against youre so called mortal enemy" said Grim very upset .

"You sure about this Grim ?"asks Lincoln .

"Yeah of course if she can do it" said Grim . Hearing this Leni takes the scythe and goes to the cage opens the door and sees the spider who made her come to this world in the first place . the spider monster was sleeping deep and didn't knew he might die .

Leni was ready take the spider monster out of the game . Hoss and rest of Leni ' s sisblings and Grim until...

Leni noticed the spider monster having tears in his eyes hearing the same words he said back in Royal Woods .

"Mommy" said the spider monster .

"Well are you gonna do it or not ?" ask Hoss .

Everyone was wondering the same thing until Leni drops the scythe and says :

"No i cant . I was just fooling myself , sorry everyone i guess i got way to carried away"said Leni .

"Hey everything is okay , Leni" said Lincoln .

"Thank you Linky for coming to take me home and for saving me from doing something i might regret" said Leni .

"Yeah sure ... but i didn't do to much . Grim did it"said Lincoln .

"Even so i'm glad you came and everyone else also" said Leni .

"Anytime"said the rest of the loud siblings .

"How touching it's making me sick" said Hoss threatening them destroying the mosnter spider .

"Hey Hoss its over youre not nedeed anymore" said Leni .

"Not until the contract is finished" said Hoss.

"Leave him alone Hoss" sais Lincoln .

"You should worry about them" said Hoss . Lincoln was wondering what Hoss meant , until he hears screams and sees a giant plant monster grabbing Lincoln's sisters and Grim in his vines.

"Dang it" said Lincoln looking at the audience .

_**To be continued ...**_


	10. S1 : Ep 10: A Spider named Jeff Part 5

_**And here we are with the last chapter of season one of Grim Loud Adventures ! . The second season return later on september or october not sure yet . Anyway lets wrap up season one and see ya all next time on season two . Peace .**_

* * *

_**S1: Ep 10 A Spider named Jeff Part 5 **_

Lincoln really hated this day . He first tries to go after Leni to bring her home from the underworld , and the next thing he knows is that his family is once again in danger .

"Next time i'm staying home" said Lincoln to the audience .

"This is no time to speak with yourself Lincoln , do something" said Grim to Lincoln .

"Easy for you to say that" said Lincoln.

"Just think of something youre called the man with the plan" said Luna.

Lincoln was wondering what can he do in this type of situation, then an idea strucked him and turns around to face Hoss .

"Mr. Delgado , you said that you always finish youre contracts right ?"asks Lincoln .

"Thats right" said Hoss.

"Then how about i'l give you my entire allowence if youl save my family from thst plant monster"said Lincoln .

"Forget it kid, this is a trick" said Hoss.

"Nope no trick , i 'l keep my word" said Lincoln .

"Promise?"asks Hoss.

"I promise" said Lincoln . And with that Hoss releases the spider monster to deal with the plant monster.

"Okay pal , drop the kids down , you can keep the grim reaper . Not a big fan of him"said Hoss .

"Hey that is so rude" said Grim.

"Quiet" said Hoss to Grim .

Hoss wasabout to shot the plant monster but was grabbed by one of the tentacles and thrown very , very far away . Seeing this Lincoln facepalm himself , not knowing what to do know to save his faimily .

The Spider monster finally opens gis eyes and sees alot of people being captured by a the giant plant monster . Then he sees Leni his so called mother screaming for help .

Lincoln heard the scream , turns around and sees the spider monster and give Lincoln another idea , maybe this spider can save everyone.

"Hey big guy , mommy is in danger wanna help her and become her hero?" asks Lincoln knowing he finally lost his mind trying to speak with a giant mosnster spuder . The spider monster nods that he understands and starts growing bigger and bigger and bigger until the cage he was locked in was finally broke .

"That is one big fella hahaha get it?" asks Luan making another joke . Everyone else couldnt belive that of all the moments Luan picks now the moment to make jokes .

"He is no big fella and no longer a monster to me he is my baby boy" said Leni .

"Looks like you finally got over youre fear of spiders" said Lori .

"Yeah i guess i did" said Leni .

The giant spider monster comes closer to the plant monster and scrams at him scarrying him so bad that drops everyone down from his vines and runs away like a scared cat .

After everyone was back safe down on the ground looking at the gigantic spider monster in front of them . Leni was in front of everyone and the spider monster was in front of her looking at each other .

Everyone was wondering what will happen now . The next thing they saw was Leni trying to hugg the giant spider monster , it was oficial Leni was cured of her fear for spiders.

"So what are you gonna do noe Leni?" asks Lincoln .

"I'm taking him home what else" said Leni .

"No ofense Leni , but he is a 20 feet tall monster spider , he will scare everyone in Royal Woods and mom and dad" said Lori to her second eldest sister .

"But i cant just let him all alone who knows what will happen if he stays here alone" said Leni .

"I think i can solve this problem" said Grim using his scythe and turn the giant spider monster back to his normal size and so people wont be afraid of him Grim disquises him as a normal human boy .

"Well now you can keep him and nobody will know he is in fact a monster spider from the underworld" said Grim. Leni was so happy that hugged Grim making him blush once more .

"So now that we are done can we please go home?" asks Lola .

"Of course , we can all go home " said Grim to Lola ..

"Ohh yeah Leni , name youl give him ?"asks Lincoln .

"Hmmm... i know Jeff" said Leni .

_**Back in Royal Woods ...**_

Everyone was back home telling there adventure in thr underworld and witha lot of work the loud siblings managed to convince there parents to let them keep Jeff as part of the family , only problem they will need to find an excuse why is there another boy in the loud family .

"Okay everyone , youre all probably tired and need a rest" said Lynn Sr.

"No way we are gonna party" said Luna grabbing her electric guitar and starts singing and everyone understood the message and starting to dance with the loud house theme and the grim adventures of billy and mandy theme song combined .

Lincoln later on was outside with Grim looking at the sky , when Grim started to speak:

"This has been an amazing time , ever since i came here . Everyone is nice wkth me no abuse and i finally made peace with youre mother Lincoln" said Grim .

"Glad you like it" said Lincoln .

"So whats next on the agenda?" asks Grim .

"Who knows Grim this is only the beginning" said Lincoln turning his attention to the audience and winks at them with the image turning black .

* * *

_**And this wrap up first season of Grim Loud Adventures and until the next season i wish you all peace and be safe . The Storyteller993 is out .**_


	11. S2: Ep 0: Down Memory Lane!

_**And here we are with the second season Grim Loud Adventures !. First season 2 will start with episode 0 a recap at what happened so far in the story and this chapter being most a recap will not be very long but the next one will be . So with all that being said lets us begin! .**_

* * *

_**S2: Ep 0 Down Memory Lane!**_

Lincoln was in living room with Clyde playing another video game . Seeing the audience , he starts to speak :

"Hey everyone , its been a whille . Yeah youre probably wondering where is everyone" said Lincoln to the audience clapping his hands and time stops .

"Well , everyone is at another beauty contest of Lola even Grim . Who is Grim ? Well Grim is none other then the Grim Reaper himself . Yes you heard , me right but i bet youre wondering how he lives with us" said Lincoln .

"Everything started last year. Yeah its been a full year since he lives with us , and like i said everything started last year when my little goth sister Lucy was celebrating her birthday" said Lincoln .

"But before that day i totally forgott a gift to her so that is when he shows up. The Grim Reaper appeared trying to take Geo our hamster . I was not gonna let him take Geo without a fight so i made a bet him that if he wins some challenges ,he can have Geo if he loses he will have to live with us and i will offer him to be my little goth sister birthday gift"said Lincoln with flashbacks appearing behind him with him and Grim doing all the challenges and how Grim lost to Lincoln .

* * *

"After that Lucy had her first grim adventure experience . Lola was was the cause of it and the scythe grim was using brought to live Edwin the bust statue of Lucy trying to eat us all alive , but everything turned out okay in the end for all of us" said Lincoln with other flashbacks appearing behind him .

"One time , i tried to help Leni get her driver license and i suck at it . Then Grim offered to help out also , everything turned out into a giant mess in the end when Grim brought to live Vanzilla" said Lincoln with more other flashbacks appearing behind him.

"Another time mom was starting to worry if Grim is not a danger to all of us . She was right , but Grim tried to show mom he is not a danger by saving all of us from a underworld monster , but becuase of there feud they forgott about us so we saved ourselfves in the end" said Lincoln to the audience.

"And lastly one day Leni took a mysterious egg from Grim without knowing . When the egg hatched Leni was scared when she saw it was a monster spider. Spiders Leni hates them really bad . Then Leni even hired a monster hunter named Hoss Delgado to take the giant spider out of the game , so me and the rest of my sisters travelled to the underworld to stop Leni from doing something stupid. The moment of truth was when Leni had to decide if she can take out the monster spider by killing it .

She choosed to let the spider leave something about this spider calling her mommy made her change her ideas of how scary spiders can be . And when things looked good for us a monster plant tried to eat us all , but the monster spider saved us .

In the end we decided to keep the monster spider when Grim used his powers to turn the monster spider to look like a boy named Jeff . And with that everything went back to normal , well as normal as it gets in the Loud House" said Lincoln with flashbacks appearing again behind with everything Lincoln told about the monster spider .

"Anyway will see what will happen next . Because i have a feeling that there are gonna be more crazy Grim Loud Adventures from now own" said Lincoln clapping his hands and time starts to move again .

The front door opens seeing everyone coming back home looking really happy . Lincoln saw why they were happy Lola won another beauty contest . Grim on the other hands looked tired as hell.

"What happened with you ?" asks Lincoln.

"Dont ask Lincoln , please dont ask" said Grim sitting on the couch .

"O... kay" said Lincoln .

Nobody knew that they were being watched from a crystal orb . The creature that was watching them had black tentacles behind him smilling like a monster .


	12. S2: Ep 1: 11 Louds a Leapin Part 1

_**And here it is everyone the first episode of season 2 Grim Loud Adventures , first i wanna apologize cause this chapter wont be long also , you know how it is plans change sometimes so this is the first par t of two part Grim Loud Adventure so i apologize again and hope everyone will enjoy the first part of this new Grim Adventure . Until next time be safe everyone Merry Christmas to all of you from me ****The Storyteller993 . Be safe .**_

* * *

_**S2: Ep 1**__**:**__** 11 Louds a Leapin Part 1**_

"Okay , now i have everything for my trip"said Grim getting ready to return to the underworld for Christmas . Suddenly he hears outside alot of noise and looks to see what it is . Grim sees the Louds singing in front of Mr. Grouse , something must have happen and forgott to tell them him.

After a couple of hours the Louds returned home and saw Grim opening a portal and Lincoln starts to speak :

"Hey Grim where are you going?"asked Lincoln .

"Well since Christmas is coming i was thinkint to return home for the holidays"said Grim.

"So youre not gonna be with us tommorow on Christmas day?"asks Lucy.

"Sorry , hmmm... wait if you guys want why not come to the underworld to celebrate Christmas with me and my Grandma"said Grim. The Louds never expected Grim to invite them to the underworld to celebreate Christmas with him, after some thinking they agreed and went to pack there stuff and off they went to the underworld to celebrate Christmas along with Jeff also .

Grim and the Louds found themselves at the front door of Grandma Grim's house. Grandma Grim opened the dorr and wasnt expecting Grim to bring so many friends of him.

"Welcome everyone , please come inside" said Grandma Grim. The Louds entered the house and were amazed to see how very great it was decorated with so many decorations for Christmas.

"This house looks so great , hard to believe this is the house of Grandma Grim" said Lori .

"Thank you dear" said Grandma Grim to Lori grabbing her cheeks.

The Louds put there stuff in there rooms and went to see if they can help around the house . Rita and Lynn Sr. helped making the cookies , whille the rest of the loud siblings and Jeff listen to some of Grim stories when he was younger and spend days at Grandma Grim's house.

"Wow you really did all that stuff?" asked Lucy amazed of Grim's stories . Like when he saw many scary stuff in the underworld . Lisa was more amazed to hear Grim is the one who took all the previous presidents to the underworld when there time came .

"Fascinating to hear you meet every president" said Lisa to Grim . The rest of the loud got tired and did stuff what they liked . Lori was on her telephone , Leni was feeding Jeff , Luna was preparing to sing at her gutair for some Christmas songs . Lola and Lana as always fighted who will get the first to eat a Christmas cookie .

"Lincoln dear can you help me a little? "asked Grandma Grim .

"Sure" said Lincoln holding Lily in his arms .

Grandma Grim gaved Lincoln a list with some important stuff he nedeed to deliver to none other then Santa Claus . When the rest of the siblings heard the name of Santa they all begged to go to so that they can meet Santa .

The Loud parents agreed and Grim opened with his scythe a portal to go to the north pole with the loud sisblings behind him. They reached the north pole and the louds have been again amazed to see they are at the north pole to meet none other then Santa Claus.

"Hmm something aint right" said Grim .

"What you mean Grim?"asked Lincoln .

"Well ussualy the little helpers of Santa never semeed so lifeles" said Grim , then the louds noticed what Grim meant of all Santa 's helppers looked like they lost all there energy and they didnt knew why .

"Hmm ... there is this strange feeling i have seeing them like that , like the work of a dark force" said Lucy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lola.

"Look at there necks , they all have bite marks and we all know who bites and leave marks like that" said Lucy .

"Vampires" said Grim.

"I doubt that such creatures are behind this or even exist , but we are in the presence of the Grim Reaper so my logic was long ago crushed" said Lisa.

"We dont know yet , but if these little dudes got bite by vampires then that means Santa might be next"said Luna .

"Well lets go to see if Santa is okay" said Grim .

"Lets hope nothing bad has happend to Santa"said Lana .

"Will see once we get there" said Grim opening another portal to be at Santa's house much faster.

_**To be Continued ...**_


	13. S2: Ep 2: 11 Louds a Leapin Part 2

_**Merry Christmas everyone and here it is everyone the second part of Grim Loud Adventures . This will be last chapter of a story fic i writted this year . Next year will continue from were we left off . So once again Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year for everyone .**_

* * *

_**S2: Ep 2**__**:**__** 11 Louds a Leapin Part 2**_

"Well here we are Santa Claus's home"said Grim .

"Cool i can wait to meet him"said Lana.

"Well lets knock at the door"said Lori . Lincoln was the one that knocked at the door of Santa , he was sweating alot afraid he might do something bad that will put him on the naughty list.

The door opens but there was nobody inside . The house looked deserted , so excusing themselves the loud siblings and Grim entered the house . Everything looked terrible inside . Dust , broken toys and nothing else , something was not right until ..

"Why hello kids , welcome" said a older woman wearing the same outift as Santa , this was none other then Santa Claus's wife . The louds understood who was in front of them and they were speechless , i mean what could they say to her and not ruin the moment of meeting Santa Claus's wife.

Lola was the one that broke the ice speaking :

"Ms. Claus it .. its ... its ... a h ... honor to meet you"said Lola finally able to say what she wanted .

"The pleasure is all mine"said Ms. Claus.

"Grim what a lovely surprise to see you again" said Ms. Claus to Grim.

"She knows you?" asked Lincoln.

"Of course she knows me , every year i was a good boy"said Grim . The louds had a hard time to believe that the infamous Grim Reaper was on the god boys list of Santa , but they dropped the subject for another time as Lincoln started this time to speak:

"Ms Claus excuse me for being rude , but what happened here . Everything looks if i may worst"said Lincoln.

"Ohh things have gone real bad for us"said Ms. Claus to Lincoln.

"Why?What happened?"asked Luan.

"Well it happened last week . My dear Santa was bittten by a vampire"said Ms. Claus . That was the louds and Grim were shocked to hear that the most important person on Christmas was turned into a living vampire .

"I always hated the undead , makes a mockery of my job"said Grim.

"But who could do something that evil to Santa?"asked Lola.

"If i may , i think it was that creepy fellow named Baron Von Ghoulish he always gaved the scent of a living vampire"said Ms. Claus. Ms Claus told the louds and Grim how to reach him and stop him before Christmas will be forever destroyed.

"Hold on , hold on. Why are you telling us and asking us to save Christmas?" asked Lori .

"Well if you wanna chicken out Lori and not save Christmas , then be my guest. But dont blame it on us if the world will be turned into vampires , even you boyfriend. Hearing that Bobby might be turned into a living vampire Lori got up and said:

"Lets save Christmas"said Lori.

"But how?" asked Lana.

"Luck is on our side since Lucy knows everything about vampires"said Lincoln. The Louds noticed then Lucy much more depresed and understood why . She was going to fight against vampires , something she always found cool .

"Lucy just this one time , please help us save Christmas . I promise i will do anything" said Lincoln to her sister.

"Anything?"asked Lucy.

"Anything"said Lincoln.

"Then next year you will come to every poem of mine , help me out with my poems and i will have the entire tv to watch my favorite show running at the same time with youre ARGHHH show"said Lucy.

"Deal"said Lincoln .

"You took it pretty well bro"said Luna.

"Christmas is more important and for everyone else. And besides we cant let the world being taken over on Christmas after we worked so hard for Mr. Grouse to have the best Christmas ever"said Lincoln.

_**Later...**_

The Louds and Grim found themselves at Baron Von Ghoulish house and believe it or not they were sitting at the table eating cookies and drinking tea , of course tea for the Loud and Grim for Baron Von Ghoulish was blood on his cup not the kinda save the Christmas the Louds thought at first.

"This not how i pictured at first"said Lincoln.

"Agreed"said Grim.

"So what can i do for you fine travelers?" asked Baron Von Ghoulish drinking his cup of blood.

"We want you to stop turning everyone into vampires and return Santa and everyone else who was bitten to be a normal human being again"said Lana.

"I dont recall doing it. Especially on my favorite time of the year" said Baron Von Ghoulish.

"Wait? What? If you didnt do it then who?"asked Grim.

"Probably the real culprit behind this is the head - head vampire" said Baron Von Ghoulish.

"The head - head vampire?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah i also believe it sounds silly and stupid" said Baron Von Ghoulish.

"Mr. Von Ghoulish do you have any idea who is the head - head vampire?" asked Lincoln.

"Ohh that probably Ms. Claus"said Baron Von Ghoulish. Hearing this the Loud were shocked to hear that the real culprit behind this was Santa Claus own wife, thats when they heard a noise outside and when they looked at the window they saw an army of flying elf vampires in the sky.

"This has gotta be the most amazing Christmas ever" said Lucy in her usual tone not showing how excited she really is .

"This must be the most worst Christmas ever. Why would Ms. Claus lie to us?"asked Lana.

"I think i know"said Grim.

"Tell me Mr. Von Ghoulish did you bite Ms . Claus?"asked Grim .

"Well i did bite her once when she was in Transilvania she was very younger and beautifull and quite made herself a name in the underworld as a dangerous living vampire, but on my defense i didnt knew who she really is at that time i swear" said Baron Von Ghoulish.

"Well if youre sorry for what is happening outside then you will save Christmas"said Lincoln.

"Ohh yeah , my dream is finally coming true , to save Christmas" said Baron Von Ghoulish having a short flashback with him as a kid telling he will one day save Christmas.

"Mine also , saving Christmas witha living vampire"said Grim having also a short flashback with him as a kid telling he will one day save Christmas with a living vampire.

"You two need serious help , i suggest a most needed therapy for both of you"said Lisa.

"Umm... guys check this out"said Lynn jr. opening the tv.

The news was telling that the entire world is in great danger with an entire army of living vampires in the sky. Leni saw her friends captured by vampires and angry grabs both Baron Von Ghoulish and Grim by the necks and speak:

"If you two dont fix this then i swear i will make you suffer forever" said Leni with flames on her eyes.

The rest of the Louds were also afraid of Leni , this was side of her they didnt know until now . Agreeing to Leni Grim and Baron Von Ghoulish wondered how can they save Christmas until Baron Von Ghoulish spoke :

"Well , i can use my time travel powers and go back to the past and stop myself from bitting Ms. Claus" said Baron Von Ghoulish.

"Then do it" said Grim.

"The problem is that i cant travel myself back to the past" said Baron Von Ghoulish.

"Then me , Lincoln and Lucy will travel back to the past and stop you" said Grim. Everyone agreed with no complain , time was running out and there was no time at all to argue and just like that Baron Von Ghoulish opens a portal on the floor that leads to the past.

"Why if this was what we nedeed to do , why didnt you do it Grim?" asked Lori.

"I forgot my scythe at Santa home"said Grim . Thats when the sky tunred black and Ms. Claus showed her vampiric form and with Grim's scythe in her hands .

"This is not good"said Lincoln , then the doors of Baron Von Ghoulish's house were being broken and many vampire elf's appeared . Thats when Lincoln grabs Lucy's hand and Grim's skeletor hand and jumps the portal hopping the rest can buy some time for them.

_**Somewhere in the past of Transilvania ...**_

Lincoln , Grim and Lucy landed on there buts and they were amazed to see themselves back to the past . But they were still on short time they nedeed to find Baron Von Ghoulish and stop him from bitting Ms. Claus.

After quite some time the found both of them almost bumping into each other and then the world will change .

"Okay now what?" asked Lincoln .

"I will try to stop Ms. Claus"said Lincoln. With that Lincoln goes and sees a mud coming with the following idea making Ms Claus dress a mess with mud on it , thing he just did.

Ms. Claus seeing her dress covered in mud turns around and leaves Lincoln all alone . The plan worked but ...

When Lincoln turns around he sees Baron Von Ghoulish with Lucy in his hands almost ready to bite her . Lincoln tries to get up but falls back on the mud . Only Grim was left to save Lucy .

"Okay that does it"said Grim really annoyed for one day off all the problems so far and yells vampire on the lose , vampire on the lose. Every citizen heard and with torches they started chasing Baron Von Ghoulish leaving Lincoln , Grim and Lucy all alone .

"Well guess that wraps things up"said Grim when they saw the portal going to close and jumped right inside of it before closing it. Back in the present day , everything related to vampires was gone and the Louds with Grim finally could breath peacefully and enjoy Christmas .

Baron Von Ghoulish , thanked them also , cause he was now the only head vampire in the underworld . Back at Grandma Grim's house the Louds , Grim and Jeff enjoyed some nice and quiet peace eating , joking and and having fun .

Ms and Mr. Claus thanked also after they went one more time at there house for saving Christmas.

_**Later that night...**_

Grim and Lincoln looked sat in the couch enjoying a cup of hot coco after everyone went to bed after Lincoln sneaked out of his bed.

"Well this will be a Christmas i wont ever forget"said Lincoln.

"You and me both"said Grim .

The scene finishes with Grim and Lincoln drinking there hot coco and outside was starting to snow even in the underworld.


	14. S2: Ep 3: Date with a Monster

_**Finally back with another Grim Loud Adventure. Lets Begin . See ya next time .**_

* * *

_**S2:Ep 3: Date with a Monster**_

"Ruined , ruined my date is ruined and this is all youre fault" said a black creature wearing a black suit really angry at the Loud siblings , mostly the girls.

"And now i'm gonna show you all what happens when you anger me" said the black creature revealing his black tentacles and starts grabbing each sister.

"Youre probably wondering what is happening here" said Lincoln appearing to the audience with time stopped when he cliped his hingers.

"This creature having my sisters is Nergal and guess what he is on a date with Aunt Ruth. Now youre probably wondering how this even begun , well lets returned a few hours back in time and youl find out"said Lincoln to the audience.

_**A few hours back ...**_

"As ussual my family and Grim were watching the boat of love as ussual. Then it happen" said Lincoln .

"Heya everyone" said a voice opening the door of the Loyd family revealing to be none other then Aunt Ruth . The Louds we see on the ceiling scared like hell with the sudden burst and appeareance of Aunt Ruth . Grim was already gone nobody other then Lucy's friends knew that the Grim Reaper was living with the Louds and they swore they will keep it a secret .

"Aunt Ruth?" What a splendid surprise" said Lynn Sr.

"You better believe it and i have some great news for all of you" said Aunt Ruth .

"Well spill it whats the big surprise?"asked Lincoln.

"I'm going on a date" said Aunt Ruth . The following moments it was total silence until...

_**"WHAAAAT"**_ said very loud the louds hearing this . Who could be this insane to ask Aunt Ruth on a date was the loud siblings biggest question .

"Then he showed up" said Lincoln back again to the audience , with Nergal appearing at the door of the Louds .

"Pleasure to meet you all . My name is Nergal and i am the one that asked youre Aunt to acompany me on this date" said Nergrel .

"Well ... you sure have guts il give you that" said Lynn Sr. Being hit in the stomach by his wife to not be rude .

"So are you some kinfa alien or something?" asked Lisa.

"No i am a monster from the underworld just like the Grim Reaper that i also know that live with you guys"said Nergal . Hearing this Grim didn't had any reason to hide anymore believing that Nergrel already told Aunt Ruth about him living with the Louds.

"Shame on you Rita . Youre my sister and yet you keept it as a secret to me , but no worry i wont tell anyone" said Aunt Ruth to her sister.

"Sorry" said Rita Loud.

"Wait if you knew about this , then does this mean that you Nergal jave been spying on us all the time?" asked Grim.

"Pretty much . I apologize for that but i will make it up for you as soon as we finsih our date that begins right now" said Nergal leaving with Aunt Ruth .

"I think its a pretty good idea for Aunt Ruth to have someone in her life" said Lincoln , surprising even himself for saying that . But his sisters were not that sure so they all looked at each other and nodded that they are all on the same page even Lucy , except Lily being to young to understand what is going on . Lincoln noticed there behavior and got a pretty good idea were this is going on.

"Mom , Dad can we go shopping?" asked Lori.

"Sure" said there parents.

With that the girls were reading to leave when Lincoln stops them .

"Shopping? Really?"asked Lincoln.

"Hey we are just worried for Aunt Ruth's safety" said Lori.

"Yeeahh nice try. You just don5 like the idea that if they have a great time they might get married and then youl be ashamed to have an uncle monster. But seriously even you Lucy?" asked Lincoln.

"Look ...its eight sisters against one" said Lucy .

"Fair enough, but i'm not going i dont want any kinda problems" said Lincoln.

"Suit yourself"said Lori starting Vanzilla and off they go .

"You sure you dont wanna follow them?. who know they might get into some serious problems" said Grim .Hearing this Lincoln hated his good side but family is family and if he has to make sure his sisters dont do anything stupid then so be it .

"Fine but youre coming too" said Lincoln which Grim agreed.

"So me and Grim followed my sisters. We ended first at Daryland. Thats when i saw my sisters scheming something and that made me understood that there is much more going on between them" said Lincoln to the audience .

We see then Lincoln' sisters trying to ruin there date with Lynn jr. being the most daring throwing at them a nest of bees . Lincoln saw this and got in the way him running away from the bees. Nergal noticed everything and decided to not bother they will eventually get tired of this and will go home .

Later that day Nergal and Aunt Ruth were in a boat in the form of a duck sailing the water lake of Royal Woods. Lincoln' sisters tried to sabotage the boat by making hole down under and when they left Lincoln fixed the holes, that angered the his sisters when they found out who did it and understood why there first plan failed . And with that Lincoln is being tied on a tree .

Nergal noticed again and tried for a second time to ignore it which he did , but he was starting to see that these gitls will do anything to ruin there date and if that will happen Nergrel will deal with them .

"So i avoided a scene the first two times but when i heard noises at the same restaurant i had that Lori put me to a have a datw with Ronnie Anne was the last straw. I saw only food around the entire restaurant and saw Aunt Ruth really upset leaving Nergal alone , and thats when it happened" said Lincoln finishing his story on why are gis sisters in this kinda mess.

"Great now what will i do?" asked Lincoln himself.

"How about you try making peace with Nergal" said Grim .

"Hmm... that might be a good idea , but i have a much better idea that will give my sisters a lesson to not interfere in someone else affairs" said Lincoln .

"Hey Nergal release my sisters" said Lincoln.

"And why should i do that? They ruined my date" said Nergal really upset.

"But i have solution that will fix everything up" said Lincoln getting Nergal's attention .

"I'm listening"said Nergal.

_**Later that night...**_

"Ohh Nergal this is perfect" said Aunt Ruth .

"Everything for you" said Nergal ringing the bell and the loud sisters appeared as waitresses serving Nergal and Aunt Ruth.

Grim was impressed by Lincoln's punishment to his sisters but he still had to ask

"I have to sa making them work here and even telling youre parents about what youre sisters did and grounding them for two whole months was something i could have never come up with. But why did you did all of this ? Other then keeping youre sisters out of more problems"said Grim.

"Well one time they meddle in my personal life and i ended up with a black eye. I know they wanted me to be happy and everything turned out okay but they shouldnt get involved into others personal life" said Lincoln winking at the audience with the scene turning black.


	15. S2: Ep 4 : No Guts , No Glori

_**S2: Ep 4 : No Guts No Glori**_

"Attention , mom and dad left me in charge whille they are out . I want no problem , got it" asks Lori in her commando outfit.

"Yes m'am" said Lori's siblings.

Grim was impressed how Lori is doing a wonderfull job to make sure no problems appear when there folks are on a date.

"Well with you in charge i dont see any problem this night" said Grim wanting to watch the tv but Lori took the romote control and starts speaking again :

"My rules are for you to Grim . As long as you ive under our roof youl do as i say when i'm in charge got it?" asks Lori.

"Yes m'am" said Grim.

_**Later that night ...**_

Grim was getting really bored . He didnt had much to do , he wanted to just a little tv. Thats when he heard Lincoln's plan to stop Lori being there boss until thwre parents comes home. Grim heard noises outside and looks to see what happened.

He found Lori tied up and the rest of the Loud siblings left Lincoln in charge .

So far Grim looked and saw Linvoln doing a pretty decent job until chaos started ...

He witnessed how Lincoln's sisters started to ignore Lincoln and do whatever they wanted to do. Later that night he founds Lincoln all tied up .

"You okay?" asked Grim.

"Do i look okay to you?" asked Lincoln .

"Guess not . So what are you going to do now?" asks Grim again after freeing Lincoln .

"Simple . You will give these troublemakers a scare of there life that they will start behave"said Lincoln.

"And you think that will work?"Lately youre sisters have become quite immune to scarying stuff" said Grim.

"Just do it"said Lincoln .

And with that Grim swings his scythe and opens a portsl releasing many scary monster that for both Lincoln and Grim's surprise it didnt worked it only backfired at them with the girls starting one heck of a wild party between humans and monsters from the underworld.

"I told you it wont work"said Grim.

"Well cant you at least send these monster back home?" asked Lincoln .

"I could but.."said Grim.

"But?' asks Lincoln .

"My scythe was taken by Lola when i didnt paid attention"said Grim causing Lincoln to fall down with his face on the floor.

"Youre pathetic"said Lincoln to Grim.

"Hey this was youre idea to begin with , dont go blame it on me. i told you scarying youre sisters wont work"said Grim.

"Okay , okay. So now what?" asks Lincoln .

"We need to find Lola and recover my scythe. Before something bad might happen"said Grim . But just as he just said it the sky was strating to get red and then a whole appearead on the sky woth lots and lots of dangerous monsters coming out of the hole .

"You just had to say it didnt?" asked Lincoln , when suddenly his phone was started to heard and when he answered all he can heard was his parents coming home really angry and warned Lincoln and Grim if they dont do something about this then they will forever be grounded .

"Do something?" asks Grim.

"Me?Youre the one that lost that damm scythe . What the heck can ... of course " said Lincoln coming up with a plan to solve all the problems .

"Do you have a plan?" asks Grim .

"I do but this is gonna really cost both of us" said Lincoln .

We see Lincoln and Grim in Lori's room relaxing in bed without any kinda care in the world.

"How did you got free?" asked Grim.

"Shouldnt you be asking me something else?.Like help you two return everything to normal" said Lori.

"Why do i have a feeling like you totaly knew this will happen missy"said Grimbut was stopped by Lincoln.

"How much will it cost us to stop this mess?" asks Lincoln.

"One year youl do the laundry, my nails , pick up the best dresses for meand come to every golf tournament" said Lori .

"Deal" said Lincoln .

"Okay lets solve this problem"said Lori putting her sunglasses on her eyes.

"I think il resign myself from living here" said Grim.

_**Later...**_

The loud parents came home and noticed that everything even the sky turned back to normal and all the other loud siblings were in there beds sleeping. Grim explained it was all his fault but Lori managed to take Grim's scythe back from Lola and using it he returned everything back to normal , luck was with Lori since her parents didnt punish her at all for letting Lincoln handling things .Grim now understood why Lori is always left in charge when her folk are out in town cause she manages to keep everything from turning into a huge mess like just what happened this night .

"Lori listen i wanna say sorry . I didnt knew how things can turn out so messy. Youre parents sure must be proud of you for dealing with youre sisters and brother"said Grim .

"Its a tough job , but someone has to do it . Plus we had a deal"said Lori .

"Yeah, i know me and Lincoln will keep our end of the bargain" said Grim .

"Good but you know what? This turned out to be quite an interesting night if i had to say so for myself" said Lori .

"It sure was , it almost destroyed humankind" said Grim .

"So wanna go for a good old school fighting video game?" asked Lori giving Grim the other video remote controler.

"Sure. Didnt know you were into video games" said Grim.

"I guess my brother is like a disease he gaved even me this flu game. But dont tell him" said Lori .

"I wont" said Grim with both of them starting to play with both of them having a serious face wanting to win the video fighting game.

"Hey who broke my golf cross?" asked Lynn Sr, with both Lori and Grim scared for the outcome and the scene turns black .


	16. S2: Ep 5 : Evil Book Part 1

_**And here it is the next Grim Loud Adventure , but this chapter wont be very long which i apologize for i plan to make it a two part chapter with some interesting surprises . So let us begin .Enjoy .**_

* * *

_**S2: Ep 5 : Evil Book Part 1**_

Grim was in the living room reading a black book , when suddenly Lucy appears behind Grim , scarying him that he falls down from the couch. Every time Grim thought he figured out Lucy with her out of nowhere appeareance , she always surprised him even more when she appeard ieven in the places Grim wasnt expecting at all .

"Lucy how many times do i have to tell you stop doing that"said Grim .

"Sorry wont happen again , i promise"said Lucy.

"Yeah right not buying that"said Grim.

"So can i help you with something?"asked Grim.

"Yes my incantation spells are not working to speak with deceased people"said Lucy. Grim was amazed how Lucy can speak about stuff like that with no problem at all , he even wondered a few times if she is really a normal human girl.

That was when Grim saw his book and decided to help her . Why? Because Grim thought maybe he will figure out Lucy why she likes everything about scary and dark stuff.

"I think i can help you with that. This my dear girl is the evil book and has dangerous powers that the world could be destroyed if it falls in the wrong hands"said Grim .

Lucy was amazed by the evil book Grim showed to her . Dangerous underworld powers? That hyped Lucy but keept her calm appearence even if she wanted to scream of excitement .

Later that day Grim and Lucy performed every dark spell in the book but so far no result. Lucy was wondering why is it not working .

Grim knew very well why it wasnt working because he didnt told Lucy every dark ingredient that needs for the spell to work he didnt wanted another crazy day like that time when the Edwin bust statue was brought to life.

Even now Grim still has little nightmares about Edwin the bust statue haunting him .

Just then Grim heard the rest of the loud siblings calling him and wondered if it would be wise to leave Lucy with the evil book in the same room . He could take the evil book with him but after every single time the twins played with his scythe and caused serious problems Grim didnt wanted the same thing with his evil book.

"Whats wrong Grim?"asked Lucy.

"I need to head downstairs but i dont know if i should take the evil book with me but after every single time the twins played with my scythe and caused serious problems i became more cautious""said Grim.

"Dont worry nothing bad will happen if youl leave the evil book here with me"said Lucy.

"Well ... i dunno"said Grim still skeptical about this.

"Come on Grim i promise"said Lucy .

"Okay fine , but dont you dare look in it at all cost . A weak soul can be possesed really easy the powers of this dark book"said Grim.

"I said i promise"said Lucy and with that Grim headed down not knowing what he got himself into this time .

"Well i said i promise. But maybe a little peak wont hurt at all"said Lucy opening the evil book and a green aura appears out of it . Next thing a pair of green eyes appeared on the gothic little sister. Lucy ended up getting possesed.

_**To be continued ...**_


	17. S2: Ep 6 : Evil Book Part 2

_**And here it is the second part enjoy . Also before i begin i wanna apologize again i was planning to write much more on this chapter , but i need to watch more episodes from both series for more chapters to be released so instead of a two part of Evil Book i'l make it a three part and once again sorry.**_

* * *

_**S2: Ep 6 : Evil Book Part 2**_

"So let me get this straight you called me down here , just so i can say my opinion on who should win the dream boat contest this season?"asked Grim .

"Pretty much dude" said Luna .

"You people are nuts sometimes" said Grim . Then out of nowhere the light stopped working the tv stopped also working and total darkness covered the loud house .

"Hey what gives? A blackout?" asked Lola .

"No" said a voice from behind the louds . When they turned around they were stunned to see Lucy floating in the middle of the air with a green aura covering her .

"Great , why i'm not surprised about this" said Grim really annoyed .

"What are doing Lucy?" asks Lynn jr.

"I'm not Lucy . I'm a powerfull entity that possesed youre sister's body for world domination" said possesed Lucy .

"I told you not to open the evil book missy now look what happened" said Grim .

"I dont understand what is going on but release my sister you evil spirit" said Lincoln.

"If you want youre sister back then you will have to earn youre right by facing of youre most terrible fears" said possesed Lucy disapearing from the living room .

"Well ... here we go again with another crazy adventure" said Lola .

"Only one place she could have gone back to her room" said Grim .

And with that the Louds found themselves in front of Lucy and Lynn's room ready to save Lucy .

"If you want to save her , one by one you will have to defeat youre fears. So let us begin who's first?" asked possesed Lucy .

"I'm the eldest so i'm going first" said Lori entering the room.

Inside the room everything looked like from a horror movie but Lori still wasnt afraid at all until ...

"No ... no this cant be" said Lori seeing something she never wanted in her entire life to see . Her boyfriend Bobby marrying Lori's former rival Carol .Lori was going to burst into tears , she knew it wasnt really real but she still didn't wanted to still see that.

"Ohh ... come on its only an illusion"said Grim entering the room , he wasnt part of the game that possesed Lucy has planned for her siblings.

"I know its an illusion but i just sont like seeing Bobby at all with any kinda girl other then me"said Lori.

"Youre hopepless , have faith in youre boyfriend missy" said Grim really annoyed .

"How can i? It might happen that Bobby loses his interest in me" said Lori .

"Then imagine youre there instead of that girl that looks alot like you"said Grim .

"I'l try" said Lori .

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

_**And there you have it part two of Evil Book , what will happen next with Lori and the rest of the Louds find out next on part three The Grim Loud Adventures . See ya next time. Peace and be safe .**_


End file.
